


led astray

by narwhals_and_towers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Object Sexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhals_and_towers/pseuds/narwhals_and_towers
Summary: Harry potter falls in love with the astronomy tower, and, needless to say, it mucks a few things up. comment for me to continue





	1. disturbing feelings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's not very good. this is my first fanfic and i have no idea what i am doing. there are many grammar and spelling errors.  
> most of the characters do not belong to me. the named bricks do.

Harry didn’t know when it started. When his night walks under the invisibility cloak started going to the one destination. When he began spending his favourite class just admiring his surroundings. When his dreams became far and far more focussed on it. Heck, he wasn’t quite sure when he fell in love. But he was alright, and he was confused as hell. All he wanted was to take his love to the yule ball, admit how he had lied about liking cho and finally be able to show his affection. But that was definitely not going to happen. It was one thing to ask out a crush. It was another thing to ruin a reputation by admitting your feelings. But he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t thought about anything else for weeks. Almost all his grades were declining rapidly. Hermione tried to help, but harry was functioning on barely any sleep. Nightime walks took up most of the night, leaving little or no time for sleep. And harry just didn’t understand. He was a human boy. He fell in love with girls, not gorgeous masses of stone. He wanted to spend his life with a wife, not a building. He dreamed of kissing lips, not bricks. He was just a normal boy. And it was in no way normal to be in love with a tower.  
“Harry!” Called Hermione, chasing after him in the hallway after yet another pathetic transfiguration class, still holding the goblet she had perfected. “Harry, wait up, please, you have to talk to us.”  
“yeah mate,” added ron. “honestly we want to help you here. Can you please just tell us whats up!”  
Harry looked back at them  
“It’s astronomy next. I want to be early.”  
Ron looked astonished.   
“Bloody hell, you need to get a bit of sleep. Astronomy doesn’t start for hours. It needs to be dark you know. You’ll miss dinner.”   
“That’s ok. I, uhhhh, want a bit of alone time.”  
Hermione charged forwards and grabbed his arm.  
“you’re up to something harry, and we know it. You’re not eating, Ron’s told me you aren’t sleeping, and your classwork is just failing tragically, you can’t deny it. You might be getting perfect grades in astronomy, and maybe you have a lot to think about with that wretched egg but really, theres something you’re not telling us.”  
“Theres nothink, okay?” Snapped harry. “I’m just stressed and busy with the tournament. Next time you can be a champion and see how you like it.”  
“mate-” Started, Ron, but Hermione nudged his arm.  
“Come on Ron,” she said. “If Harry wants to be annoying then let him. I’m going up to the owlery to send a letter.”  
“Why?” Harry asked. “I swear to god if you send one letter to Sirius complaining about me-”  
“Not everything is about you! It could do you some good to learn it.”  
And just like that she stormed off. Ron took one look at harry, who stared at him with the angriest look he could muster, and instantly scurried off after Hermione, muttering something that sounded vaguely like ‘bloody hell mate, get a grip.’  
Ok. If Harry’s friends wanted to leave him when he really needed them they could. He’d let them. Harry tugged at his tie and headed to the one place where he could be truly happy. If he needed to, he could spend another night without dinner. He shook his head sharply and headed off. What on earth was wrong with him?  
Harry was asleep leaning against the wall of the tower when the class arrived that night. He was dreaming about his love at the yule ball, and he was dancing with it. It was cradling him whispering that everything was going to be ok. The tower was shining brighter than ever, casting as beautiful grey sheen over all the guests. People stared in awe as he stepped gracefully around, but harry was in love, and nothing could prevent his feeling of euphoria. His lover, the one, could finally be his. He ran his fingers along the cool stone and leaned in for a kiss. Their first one ever. It was going to be amazing. The crowd would stare in awe, but he would have eyes only for the love of his life. He was getting closer. He opened his mouth for a breathe of air, and nearly tasted the cool stone. He leaned just a little closer… the tower collided with his nose… And suddenly he felt a short sharp jab in the thigh.  
“Potters really is here early, look!” Shreiked Pansy gleefully. “oh joy, he’s drooling.”  
Harry jerked his head up and attacked his chin with his sleeve.  
“Hi Pansy.” he uttered. “Fancy seeing you here. Isn’t astronomy normally, ummmmm, not with you little snakes?”  
“ahhhhh, potter wakes.” Drawled a none too familiar voice. “No it’s not, thank god, but if you’d had the guts to show up at dinner tonight you’d know that due to some tournament related content, the Gryffindors are wanted in the great hall with McGonagall. They send us up to send you down.”  
“How ‘bout Ron and Hermione?” He asked.  
“Downstairs. They elected to stay in the great hall, for, urgh, reasons.”  
Behind him, crabbe and Pansy giggled.  
“and Goyle?”  
There was an awkward silence.  
“He also had his reasons. No need to go snooping into my personal business, potter.”  
“Says he.” Harry muttered.  
“Are you capable of getting thre yourself, potter, or would you like an escort?”  
Harry scurried up from where he was sitting  
Ï’m perfectly capable of walking from the astronomy tower to the great hall, Malfoy.”  
“Really” He asked. “Do it every day, do you?”  
Harry blushed and was instantly glad it was a new moon. He did do it every day. He spent five minutes after dinner and any time he could get beforehand with his tower.  
It took Harry Potter roughly 10 minutes to get to the great hall. He was greeted by almost the worst sound he could imagine. The disapproving tone of Proffesor Mcgonnagle  
“Well, our champion has finally arrived. Harry, could you please take a second to explain why you are half an hour late?”  
“I… had something on, professor.”  
“I was aware of that. I’m sure your appointment with the astronomy tower was very important, mister Potter, but this is too. Please take a seat.”  
“Proffesor, if you don’t mind,” said Harry, “What exactly are we doing?”   
Proffesor McGonagall sighed.  
“Potter, I will not explain this twice. After 2 explinations to the girls and over 17 to the many boys that seem incapable of saying anything other than ‘what’. As I rather hope you know, the yule ball is fast approaching. Tonight everyone will be learning to dance.”  
Harry gawped at her.  
“Sorry, but, what?”  
“once, mister Potter.” She snapped. “Luckily for you, you haven’t missed the start. Your curious peers have delayed us enough. Take a seat over there.”  
“So what about the slytherins? Why send Malfoy?”  
“The other houses will be learning on other dates, Potter. Luckily for you, Mr Malfoy took it upon himself to voulenteer. For the last time, please take a seat.”  
Deciding not to cross McGonagall again, Harry stumped over to where the Griffyndor boys were and took an empty seat next to Ron.  
“Sorry mate.” He muttered.  
“Hiya harry.” Said two familiar voices together.   
“Heard you got a bit mad earlier today.” Said Fred.   
“Yeah, Snapped it at your friends yes?” Added George.  
“Little Wonnie went arunning at the look you gave, by the sounds.” Fred continued.  
Harry forced a laugh and was just trying to bring his focus back away from the tower when McGonagell said “Well I do believe, now that everyone is settled, we should have a bit of a demonstration. Ronald, come here, please.”  
Ron gawped at her.  
“sorry, what?”  
“I requested, Mr Weasley, that you would dance. With me.”  
“But-”  
Ron took one look at her face and stood, walking slowly towards McGonagall. Harry hear a snicker behind him and Fred and George exchanging a string of jokes and comments, critiquing their brother’s dancing style. Harry wasn’t listening. He walked in a trance through the dance, trying to ignore McGonagall’s string of ‘as our champion, you are representing Hogwarts and expected to demonstrate ability and skill’s and her ‘Focus, Potter’s. If he got his way, there would be none of this stupid waltzing and hip, elbow, leadingish stuff. But why did he want to take a tower- A literal tower- to the yule ball? Harry was sure that was not how love was meant to work.  
When harry got back to the common room that night, he told Hermione and Rpon he was going to get an early night. Both told him that he had finally found a bit of sense and wished him a good night, but he had no interest in actually sleeping. He found his dormitory deserted- all the griffyndor boys were still getting over the shock of being forced to dance down in the common room. ‘Good.’ Harry thought. His invisibility cloak was still sitting in a heap crumpled in his trunk where he had left it that morning. He pulled the curtains around his bed and draped the cloak over himself. He had one place on his mind. And he would go there.  
The trip to the astronomy tower was more or less a safe one. Harry got through the portrait just fine, and though he spotted Filch lurking around, Mrs Norris was not with him, and filch was clearly distracted on yet another scene harry assumed was caused by peeves. But as Harry rounded the staircase up the tower, he stopped short. There, kissing his tower, was the last person harry would ever expect to see. His heart skipped a beat. His tower- HIS TOWER- with Draco Malfoy. They were kissing like dracos life depended on it. The boy was running his fingers along the bricks, digging them into the gaps between, slipping along the motar. The cloak slid off Harry and landed in a heap on the ground.  
“YOU” harry bellowed. “HOW DARE YOU KISS MY BELOVED. AND NOW TOO! JUST WHEN I WAS ALMOST PREPARED FOR MY FIRST NIGHTS SLEEP IN MONTHS BESIDE MY LOVE. HOW DARE YOU MALFOY. YOU WILL REGRET THIS, YOU WILL!”  
Malfoy broke away instantly.  
“Shut it, Potter. Do you want to be landed in detention for a month.”  
“You- my astronomy tower- what?”  
“there is nothing between me and the stupid tower.”  
“THERE IS” said Harry. “I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING, BUT THIS!”  
“Silence, potter. I cast a silencing spell on this tower, but filch is only so mundane.”  
Harry kicked at the wall.  
“This filthy, cheating, stupid, tower.”  
He kicked at it with all his force, and to his astonishment, felt a brick move. He was down in a flash, and the brick came out in his arms.  
“My love.” He muttered. “Maybe this tower is not faithful, but I know you, my dear brick, will stay true to me.”  
“What is that, Potter?” asked draco.  
“Nothing for you to worry about, you player.”  
“What is it.”  
“Nothing. Camilla is nothing.”  
“Who?” asked draco.  
What could Harry say? He had named every brick in the tower. He loved them all equally and had finally found the one he knew would answer only to him. He slipped Camilla behind his back.  
“No one.”  
“Move.”  
Harry took a step to the left.  
“WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU PUT MAY”  
“Sorry what?” asked Harry  
“May. You took her.”  
“I took Camilla. That’s May.”  
He pointed to the brick one to the left of Camillas hole.  
“It’s dark, ok. But it’s one thing to love my tower- fall asleep with it. It’s another thing to steal my lover for rape.”  
“Camilla is mine.”  
“No. she’s mine.”  
Suddenly Draco was holding her, his precious brick, wrestling it from his grip. Harry grasped it harder, but to no avail. Suddenly Camilla was falling, falling. He watched in slow mothion as she descended. One second she was sliding through air, the next she had struck the ground. Fragments bounced in all directions, and harry felt a sharp pain in his heart. He fell yo the ground, clutching it, and to his surprise, Malfoy did too.  
“now look.” Harry chocked. “look what you’ve done. Are you happy now? Camilla is dead. You son of a-”  
“language, potter.” Drawled draco.  
“Now? You chose to criticize me not. You lying on the ground in pain and you still act as your irritating, insolent, evil, meddling little-”  
“I’m fine, potter.”   
“You sure look it.”  
Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pieces.   
“reparo.”  
The pieces bounced a little, but otherwise remained.  
“REPARO! No Camilla, please, don’t leave me”  
Draco tried next.  
“Reparo.”   
Nothing happened.   
“Maybe… we should… gather up the pieces?”  
Harry looked at draco in awe. Draco- Draco Malfoy- was suggesting that they- both of them- could work together- the two of then- to gather up the pieces of Camilla.  
“I… uhh… Okay.”  
Harry got down on his hands and knees and began sweeping pieces into a pile of fragments. for a while, by unspoken agreement, neither boy spoke. Both were heartbroken, mourning the loss of Camilla.  
“How long?” Asked draco at last, dropping another piece onto the pile. Harry knew exactly what he meant.  
“I’m not sure. Months, for sure. You?”  
“Last year, I think I realised. But I liked moaning murtles toilet at the time. I think this whole tower thing started up three months ago.”  
“You like what?” Harry snickered.  
“You have to admit it’s hot.”  
“As hell. But what if she blabbed?”  
“I was careful.”  
“No joke.”  
“Well what about Cho then?”   
Malfoy was sweeping a bit of Camilla dust from the corners into the pile.  
“How do you know about that?”  
“It was obvious. You’re terrible at being discreet.”  
Harry sighed.  
“I think I thought I like her at first. I first saw her round this tower. Maybe that’s why. But by the end I was just playing along. Better to look straightish, as champion.”  
“So the egg?”  
“no progress.”   
“I’ll help, if you like.”  
“How?”  
“I know stuff.”  
Harry looked at draco. Maybe they wwere bomding over the death of Camilla, but how could he trust him? What of ma;foy was just playing along to get info out of him. Besides, he had kissed harry’s lover and killed Camilla. He had a lot to answer to.  
“In exchange for what.” He asked.  
“I get May.”   
Harry looked at the brick next to where Camilla had been. Leaving his tower without May or Camilla seemed cruel. It meant that Jo and Katherine would have a lot more work to do.  
“Let’s fix Camilla. Then maybe you can take Lilith.” Harry pointed towards a brick on the other side of the tower. It was the one Malfoy had been kissing. Clearly the least faithful and most tainted part.  
“How? Camilla is dead.” Said Malfoy. To Harrys surprise, his voice broke, and he clearly choked back a sob.  
“Two wands are more powerful than one, right?”  
“You’re not saying…”  
“On the count of three. 3… 2… 1. REPARO.”  
Rays of light shot from both wands, joining together just before Camilla. For a second, nothing happened, but suddenly the fragments and pieces dust began to twist and roll over eachother. Piece by piece, Camilla began to reform. It was like no bit of magic harry had ever seen. But harry could feel his heart becoming whole again. Sense camilla’s innocent faithfull soul returning. Moments later, Camilla was resting on the ground, still giving off a faint glow from the magic. Harry fought against the urge to pick her up instantly. He looked at draco. He looked the happiest harry had ever seen him. It was then that he knew. Draco had not lied. He too was in love with the tower. He too spent his days thinking about her, Lilith, may, Jo, katherine, and lynx and Bella and Jess. All working together, combining their beautiful souls to be one tower. He too knew that he was faithful to his bricks. To love one was to love them all. Harry looked away from the boy in front of him towards Camilla.  
“So, who takes her?”  
Harry knew Draco was talking about the yule ball. He sighed. McGonagall’s voice still echoed in his head. ‘you are out champion, potter. You must represent Hogwarts and do us proud.’  
“I’m the Hogwarts champion. I will take a girl. Though I may be in love with Camilla, I would rather live my life out with her than spend one night and be killed by a professor for it. Enjoy your night, Draco.”  
Harry turned away and ran his hands along the bricks as he looked up at the stars. So many peoples lives just lined up. Harry’s was like those glinting dots. Shattered and random. Cruel and wrong. Still looking up, he grabbed the invisibility cloak from where he had left it, slid down the wall to sit on the ground, and draped it over his knees. He had to get over his feelings. But that night he would sleep there.  
“Let’s take her together.”  
Harry looked at Draco, astounded.  
“You, me, her. All together. Tell people we’re gay. Have her with us.”  
Harry sighed.  
“I’m champion. It wont work. I wish, Draco, but no.”  
“Come on, Potter.”  
“malfoy, you know as well as I do.”  
Malfor reached forward and touched Camilla where she sat.   
“You haven’t kissed her yet, have you.”  
“I was waiting till… the right opportunity.”  
“tomorrow.”  
Harry turned from where he sat against the wall.   
“Huh?”  
Draco kicked at the ground nervously.  
“No-one else gets it. Understands. Goyle, he found out, somehow. That’s why he wasn’t with me. Please.” He sounded bizzarely sincere. Out of all the years harry had been at Hogwarts with him, he sounded, for the very fist time, almost… vulnerable.  
“I don’t get it.” Harry said. “What do you mean.”  
“Come here. Tomorrow. I’ll let you sleep tonight. But come, help, we can talk.”  
“you promise this is a secret right. Because I can spread a rumour just as well as you can.” Malfoy looked scared for a second, as if it hadn’t crossed his mind.  
“Then your secrets even safer.”  
Draco walked over to harry and grasped his hand, helping him up.  
“Do we have a deal?” He asked.  
“I do believe we do, of some sort.” Harry replied, and they shook.  
Harry watched dravo as he begun his slow descent from the tower, running is hand along tha wall. He saw him stop and lift whatever sound blocking charm he had cast on the tower, plant a small kiss on Lucinda, and then leave.  
When at last he was alone, he slid exhaustedly down the side of the towet, and pulled the invisibility cloak over himself. Draco Malfoy was inlove with the astronomy tower. Draco Malfoy was in love with his astronomy tower. Dravo Malfoy loved every brick just as much as harry did. But draco kissed them. Hugged them. He didn’t hold back. He wasn’t waitin for a time that would never come. Of course his tower would love drace. He, Harry potter, was pathetic. He was a failure. Harry dug his nails into the mortar for a second, then stopped. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt them. After everything. After the sleeplwess nights. After draco.  
For the first time in months, harry didn’t fall asleep thinking about the tower. He fell asleep thinking about draco. Not a cheater. Not a player. Neither of them had known. But the tower was one. No matter who each brick loved more, the tower could only be in love with one of them. But while normally harry could feel what his tower was thinking, that time he felt nothing. Perhaps it had chosen the white haired boy. Maybe harry had to move on. But if Draco was really willing to share the tower, then share he would. Draco wove in and out of his dreams, teasing and flirting with Camilla, and when both boys approached her together, she jumped back and yelled “I love only one boy! I would rather die that defy him”. But when she jumped she fell from the tower and shattered. Then Draco looked at him and whispered “trust me” before grabbing harry by the waist and jumping after her, dragging harry over the edge. Harry kept falling, approaching the ground. Camilla kept getting farther and farther away.


	2. if his father knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco's p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short thing i decided to add

Draco was very, very, very confused. And befriending his enemy. Agreeing to help him survive the triwizard tournament. And agreeing to go to the yule ball him.   
‘Potter’ He told himself. ‘I’m not going with him- the nice weak boy I saw on the tower, I’m going with potter and his stupid brick.’ That was the other thing confusing him. The brick. Camilla. He was in love. With a brick. Quite a few bricks, to be honest. He was in love with a tower. And he was talking to potter about it. He was begging potter to talk to him. And if his father heard about this- well, he would, quite frankly be grounded for life, if not killed. He was befriending the enemy. Falling in love with a brick, and possibly thwarting whatever plans the death eaters had for the boy. He was going to have to be extremely careful. And maybe intelligent. It would take so much intelligence to trick harry that night. Not to come up with a plan. That he could do. The intelligence would be required when he told himself he wouldn’t be nice to harry that night. But all he wanted was to go with Camilla. But if she wanted harry- if that would make her happy- then harry she would get. Because draco had to accept that he could not make Camilla’s decisions for her. She had been dating potter longer than she had him.   
And who Camilla loved, Draco loved. Draco was in love with two now. Because in his heart he knew Camilla loved him. Harry. Draco was in lov with a brick. And his worst enemy. He loved them both. And he had loved harry ever since he first got a crush on the stupid mass of bricks. Someone was definitely smuggling something into his drinks. He, Draco Malfoy, was too smart to fall in love with male griffindors he hated and pretty masses of stone. But he was lying to himself. The toilet thing was real. He hadn’t eaten for 3 days after he fell in love with the toilet. He had hoped that way nobody could spike anything. And his love just got stronger. There was definitely something wrong with Draco Malfoy. And he had no idea what.


	3. last minute decisions

Harry woke when the sun rose that morning. Good. He would be able to get to his bed before Ron woke. He was shaking, but that didn’t matter. He was used to waking from nightmares now, but he had hoped sleeping with his tower might help. He stretched himself and turned to face his beautiful structure. She was shining in the light, shimmering brightly. Harry had never been a morning person, but he had to his girlfriend always looked utterly gorgeous when the sun came out. She seemed fresh. Clean. Perfect. Harry stood up and chucked the invisibility cloak over himself reluctantly. He always felt like he was hiding from his lover when he put it on. He turned back, and ran his fingers along the wall.  
‘I love you, my beauty.”  
He planted a tiny kiss on her through the cloak before he left. Maybe he was waiting for the yule ball before he kissed her properly, but harry didn’t think this counted.   
The yule ball.  
It was the next night.  
Harry didn’t have a date.  
He swore under his breath, and left the tower at a run.  
“See you.” He muttered. And he would. With Draco. That night. Because Harry needed a date. But he would only turn to Draco as a last resort, of course. If everything went his way, he would have a date by the timed the sun set.  
When harry got back to the common room that morning it was completely deserted. He snuck past the portrait hole, still under the cloak, and climbed his way up to the boys dormitory. Getting through the door proved difficult, but all five of his dorm mates were sleeping peacefully, with their hangings drawn closed. He tiptoed to his bed and snuck into the drapes, collapsing into bed and closing them. He buried himself under the covers and lay his head down. He had some time to feign sleep and think about Camilla. And Draco. It was strangely nice to lie on the soft bedding as opposed to Camilla. He had felt a bit bad sleeping on her. But she was strong. Beautiful. Brave. Everything. She was his Everything. And of all things, he knew that would never change. Harry did the last thing he was expecting to do. He fell asleep. And dreamed of her, as always. This time it wasn’t a nightmare. He was at the yule ball. With Camilla. People cheered for them. Supported them. Accepted them. And then, they kissed. The hall erupted. People apoplauded. Fireworks went off. Dumbledore himself got up and clapped heartily. Ron and Hermione cheered whole heartedly. Draco sat with his friends, snogging a chair, but none of that mattered. He, Harry Potter, was kissing Camilla, in public, because they were in love. And nobody could stop love. Not even the slythrins. And Draco wouldn’t. Because Draco was just another boy. Fighting against his feelings for a tower. But then the noices started. Someone bashed at him with a pillow.  
“Stop.” They were saying.  
“But Camilla is just another girl. Just because she’s a brick doesn’t mean I cant kiss her”  
“Who the hell is Camilla? There are no camilla’s at Hogwarts”  
“My brick.” He said.  
“Get up harry.” The gret hall was vanishing. Deteriorating. He was leaving  
“I’m in love.” She was getting harder to see.  
“Get up now or you’ll miss breakfast.”  
Harry opened his eyes. Ron was standing over him.  
“Bloody hell mate.” He said. “If you weren’t muttering ‘Camilla, Camilla.’ I would have thought you’d died. Who is she anyway. Some girl in another year?”  
Harry threw Ron’s pillow at him.  
“Let’s eat breakfast.”  
“But-”  
“I’m hungry”  
Harry pulled himself out of bed. He was still dressed from the night before, so he ran his hand through his hair once or twice, pulled on some trainers and pulled Ron out of the dormitory, down the tower and into the common room. Where, hopefully, he wouldn’t mention Camilla.  
“You’re dressed.”  
“Fell asleep quickly last night. Forgot to undress,” He grunted. He wasn’t at all focussed on Ron. He was thinking about the Yule ball the next night. “Hey Ron, you got a date?” He asked.  
“For the yule ball, you mean?” Said Ron, surprisingly accepting of the subject change.  
“Yeah, cus, like, it’s tomorrow night, and we’re stuffed.”  
“We’re stuffed?” He asked. “We? I would assume you were taking little Camilla. And if you had had the decency to hang out with us at all in the last few months you would know that I am not hopeless and am already taking someone.”   
Harry gawped at him.  
“Who?”  
“A girl.”  
“but who.  
“Refer to previous statement. Hang out with your friends to find out about them.”  
Ron turned, and slapped harry on the cheek, very hard.Harry heard a muttered. ‘sorry not sorry.’ Before his best mate of three and a half years stormed off down the staircase towards the great hall without a backwards glace at harry. Harry touched his hand to his cheek.  
“Jeez, mate.” He uttered. He squared his shoulders and quickened his pace. He needed to get to talk to Hermione quickly, else he was stuffed.   
“What did you do to deserve that?” asked portrait of a young woman covered in bruises and scratches. “Nasty temper you worked him into. He’s got a real strong hand too. My, that’s gonna hurt.”  
Harry looked sideways at the woman, who was looking expectedly at him.  
“Just- something stupid.” He said, and took off down the staircase as quickly as he could. The last thing he wanted was a portrait telling him your mucked up his life was. It was bad enough with Malfoy knowing how screwed up he was. Harry knew exactly how it was. Tell one portrait, they all know. They all know, the whole school knows.  
Hermione and Ron were sitting together at breakfast that morning. Ron avoided his glance completely, and Hermione gave a small, noncommittal, ‘hey’ before she turned back to Ron and they shared an extremely readable ‘and now he wants us’ type glance. Harry ignored it, sat between Hermione and Neville, and had one crack at it.  
“So, Hermione.” He said.   
She looked at him.   
“Mmmm”  
“I was wondering, if, ermm, well, first I just wanted to say sorry to you. And ron, you too. I’ve, been… preoccupied lately.”  
“no kidding” muttered ron  
Harry continued, unfazed.  
“Look, I wanted to say sorry. I haven’t got it all sorted out yet but… ill try to be less… annoying. Anyway Hermione, I feel bad not to know but, I’m assuming you already have a date for the ball tomorrow?”  
“Of course.” She replied, somewhat cooly.  
“you do?” Asked ron, incredulously. “But yesterday you say-”  
“I asked soeone after you went to bed, Ronald. To be honest, I was surprised they said yes.”  
“Who?” He asked.  
“You’ll see.” Said Hermione. “Well, you two better go. You have transfiguration, and Harry, you’re already failing in it. I think you should maybe try to be on time this time.”   
Harry picked up his books.  
“You’re right.” He said, looking at his old watch. “Ron, You coming?”  
Ron had already vanished.  
Harry was late to transfiguration.  
McGonnagall gave him a reproachefull stare.  
“just because you are the Hogwarts champion, potter, doesn’t mean you have an excuse to fail class and then be late. Take a seat and pray you can keep up.”  
Harry went for his usual seat beside Ron, only to find it was already occupied by curly haired boy harry had seen before, but he was suddenly embarrassed to see he had never actually asked his name. Harry went for a seat towards the back of the room and daydreamed of taking Camille to the yule ball. At the end of the class, he tried to race after Ron, who was holding a book with a curly tail, after a spell gone horribly wrong, but Ron clearly had no interest in talking with him. The day couldn’t go fast enough.  
“Hey, Harry, did you get a date?” It was Hermione, her head burrowed in some book thicker than the length from his elbow to his fingers. He was back in the common room, after learning absolutely nothing and thinking of only Camilla and draco in a strangely positive manner.  
“I thought you weren’t talking to me.” He said bluntly.  
“You apologised, even if it was just to ask me to the yule ball. I guess it should count to something. Besides, Ron is pissed at you. I figured you might like a friend.”  
Harry grinned. A friend would be good.  
“Thanks a lot. That’s really great Hermione. I’d love a friend again.”  
“you always had a friend in me. But hey, date?”  
Harry looked at her.  
“i… uh… yeah, I got a date”  
“That’s wonderful Harry!” Hermione literally threw her book on the ground and go up to hug him. Harry decided now would be a good time to ask her why she seemed so… well… happy. There was some cheerful air just radiating off her. So he asked.  
She looked at him  
“What do you mean? Do I seem at all, happier that usual?” She literally did a jig as she spoke. She was definitely happier that usual.”  
“Well, yeah. Why?”  
She shrugged  
“I guess I’ve just had a good day, the yule ball is tomorrow and I have a hot date.”  
Harry figured it was worth a try to attempt to figure out who the chosen boy was. Maybe someone has slipped something a little strong into her drink at dinner that night, in which case her tongue might not be so tight. It would explain the entusiam.  
“and that hot date is who?”  
She grinned.  
“you’ll see.”  
And just like that, she grabbed her book and skipped up the stairs to girls dormitory.  
“That date has made her crazy.” Said Ron.  
“oh, uh… hey Ron, whatsup?”  
Ron looked at him. Apparently muttered his comment was not intended at Harry, but at the wall.  
“I’m off to bed. Will you come?”  
Harry nodded. He wanted to talk to Draco as soon as possible. He trudged after the mop of red hair up to the dorm and changed into his pyjamas in silence. He left his trainers on. When at last Ron pulled his hangings closed, harry chucked his broom onto his bed to create the sound of a student flopping onto a matress, before throwing his invisibility cloak over himself, and sneaking out. He grabbed the marauderers map too, just incase Draco decided to dob him in. looking at it, Draco too seemed to be on his way to the tower. His feet has walked that way every night for months, he could have reached his tower with his eyes closed. Filch was safely in his office with some poor unfortunate student. The trip to his tower was safe. The closer he got to her, the more doubtful he became. Why would she, Camilla, his beautiful girl, choose him, the boy failing all his subjects, over handsome Draco, who kissed her everynight, who had that king of courage. Who was he compared to the slytherin? The chosen one, yes, but that would mean nothing to Camilla. She was older than him. Wiser. She knew there was more to love than titles. He felt his heart lightening as he approached. He was close to his love again. He almost ran to the foot of the staircase. When finally he reached her, he leant round her and hugged her hard. He was not letting go. Ever. They were together again. He inhaled her musty scent, and glanced to the side. Suddenly he realised there was another boy at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Draco!” he remarked.  
Malfoy jumped higher that harry thought anyone should have been able to.  
“Potter! Take off that cloak or else. I nearly died. Never again.”  
Harry swore. He’d forgotten about the cloak. No wonder he scared draco out of his wits.  
“sorry.”  
“well?”  
“Ball? With me?”  
Malfoy grinned a bit.  
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. i know it's strange


	4. it gets gayer

Chapter four- it gets gayer  
“Did you ask anyone? Or did you realise what you wanted.”  
They had been silent for a couple of minutes, in which they had slowly accended the stairs, and pulled Camilla out of her old hole, where they had decided to leave her the night prior. She was currently sitting on the ground, in between where the two boys were cross legged on the floor, staring at her. Harry’s arm was resting comfortingly ontop of her, beside Dracos. It was, all in all, a rather bizzare scene. Harry loked up towards Draco.  
“I guess it just… occurred to me, that I was happiest up here with Camilla, and, I guess with you.”  
Draco smiled a little, and to Harry’s amazement, he slid his hand closer to Harry’s so they were just touching.  
“Are you worried?” Harry asked. “That she can only love one of us?”  
Draco shook his head.  
“Noone said she could only love one of us. What if we could all love eachother. The three of us.”  
It was Harry’s turn to shake his head.  
“I don’t think love works like that. And you would never love me.”  
Draco moved his hand even closer to Harry’s.  
“Potter,” he said. “Camilla loves you. So don’t tell me I cant. Thanks to her, potter…”  
There was a pause. He let out a sigh and leant back, so that he was resting on his back looking up at the stars. His hand stayed firmly on Camilla, and on Harry. Malfoy heaved in a deep, shaking breathe like he was preparing to admit to murder or something.  
“I already do.”  
Harry looked at Draco.  
“you- you love me?”  
“Yes, Potter.” Draco snapped. “I do, ok? I’m in love with you.”  
Harry picked up Camilla, and held her close to his heart. He got up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to where draco was lying. He was confused. He didn’t approve of, or believe in polyamory. So why did he fell so... happy? Why did he want to kiss Draco, and Camilla, so bad at the moment. What did he want to do? He didn’t want to kiss the boy, did he? He wasn’t gay. No way. Camilla was a girl. Thw whole tower was a girl. Harry began to turn. He had to get away from Draco and his toxic influence. So what did he do? He turned back to draco. He knew exactly what he had to do. Leave. Run away. Attend the Yule ball alone.   
Harry threw himself and Camilla onto Draco and the tower. His lips collided with the boy. They ran over the brick. They searched for the floor and the walls of the tower. All of them. And man, were they good kissers. It wasn’t like his dream first kiss, with his tower and him together at the ball. There were no crowds of gawping bystanders. But there was his tower. There was Camilla. There were the stars. And there was Draco. And they were alone. They could do whatever they wanted to. Just them. They could do absolutely anything.  
The sun crept through the windows of the boys dormitory far too early that morning. They still had morning classes, even if they all ended at midday in order to give the students (girls) some time to prepare. Harry personaly had no intention of preparing for 7 hours straight, but he was not gonna complain about a little down time.   
Ron threw a pillow at him  
“Get up. Do you want breakfast or not?”  
Harry grinned vaguely at the shape of his friend and felt around for his glasses  
“Okay, ok, im up.”  
Harry rolled off his matteress, a grin plastered onto his face. He was going to the yule ball with Camilla and draco Malfoy. Camilla and draco Malfoy were going to the yule ball with him.  
“My god, you seem happy. You do realise we have potions first.”  
Harry’s smile didn’t falter. Not even Snape could ruin his good mood that day. Harry would like to see him try.  
Snape ruined his good mood.  
He had failed another assignment, which led to him being picked up by Snape and getting drawn to the front of the class, where Snape flashed a big fat ‘F’ and the students sand explained to them in great detail how the goblet of fire was made to register brawl, not brain, and how Harry didn’t have a chance. He then made them create the most complex potion harry had ever seen (something memory improving or similar) other than the polyjuice potion they had made in second year, and said that anyone who failed the assignment could drink their concoctions infront of the class. After spending 15 minutes of hardcore vomiting, Snape finally sent harry to madame pomfrey, who fussed over him for half an hour and not letting him return to class, meaning he missed Defence against the dark arts class. He wasn’t failing in that. Moody constantly mentioned his incompetence, but he was yet to fail anything, so harry counted it as a successs. Still, Harry was relieved when he finally returned to the common room that afternoon. There was a faint covering of snowfall out in the grounds, and Ron was going out to have a snowball fight with his brothers. Ginny was, apparently going to the ball, which surprised Harry. Only students in fourth year or above could go, unless they were asked by someone in a higher level, so for ginny to be going someone in fourth year or above must have invited her. When questioned, however, she refused to give any information on the identity of her secret date. Two girls with secret dates. But, harry reminded himself, he too had a secret date. He had to let the girls be. At 5pm, Harry stopped watching the boys snowball fight, and headed up to prepare. 15 minutes later, just as harryu was adjuysting his emerald bowtie on his matching dress robes, Ron marched in and pulled out wha resembled a frilly maroon coat.   
“lace.”, he said, with the air of someone about to vomit. “my dressrobes are covered in fricking lace.”  
Harry looked at them  
“easy fix. Just cut away this lace here, and maybe use the spell Flitwick taught us tals week to make this part black or something.  
“you couldn’t do that spell.”  
“but you could. Be quick. Its already 5:30.”  
At 6:57pm, harry was waiting outside the great hall, nervously acting like his date was late. He hadn’t seen ginny or Hermione, and ron was outside. Draco was standing on the opposite side with Camilla shoved up his robes, acting similarly. The clock ticked to 6:59.  
“can the champions and their dates please come over here!” called mcglonagall. Harry locked eyes with Draco. It was the moment of truth. It he’d been joking, he would toss the brick at him and laugh. Tell the world. He liked objects. He was polyamorous. But Draco didn’t laugh. He walked over soberly, dressed in emerald robes very much like harry’s. he pulled out Camilla and held her out to harry. He shook his head.  
“she’s ours. We hold her together.”  
The boy smiled, and .linked arms with harry. His free hand moved to hold camila out inbetween them. Harry’s arm stretched out, and he too grabbed her. Mconagall looked at them anmd raised her eyebrows, before looking over the remaining champions. Harry grinned. She approved of homosexual champions. Draco kissed hi on the cheek, and harry turned his head so that their lips touchded. Draco pulled away slowly.  
“let’s do this.” He said.  
The doors to the great hall blew open. And they marched in.  
As they’d been preparing, the rest of the school had been summoned in, and pressed to the sides. The hall was beautiful. Strings of mistletoe dangled over tables with real stalactites hanging from them. Everything was white or snowy. A crate in the corner claimed the white powder to be ‘Johnny Larks instant snow for wizards great and small.’ Draco jerked him bac to tge walk to the table. The high table was set very differently. One blue, one red and black, one black and gold and one red and gold seats sat grandly, with special colours for their assigned champins, as well as seats for their dates, were all set up, as well as seats for the headmasters, all occupied. Madame Maxine sat occupying a seat that was absolutely enourmious. Harry was disguisted to see percy in the seat beside his own, with ludo bagman. Draco nudged him. People were reacting to them. Harry’s eyes turned to the crowd, but part of him didn’t care whether or not they approved. He felt like he was walking on air. He was at the yule ball with not one but two people he loved.  
People stared. They gawped. They gasped. Whispers flew through the call. Muttered comments. And then someone cheered. Harry turned to see where the whoop had come from. A pair of girls in a definitely romantic embrace stared at them from the front row. Harry squinted, trying to recognise them. The girl infront was rocking a bit, anf=d the one behind had her arms tight around. Harry was sure he recognised them, but he was over the moon, too delighted to spend too much time focusing on anyone other than draco that night. Harry had never heard of a lesbian couple at Hogwarts. He knew that there was a gay boy in hufflepuff, who got a surprisingly minimal amount of shit from the slytherins, but other than that, Harry knew of no other LGBT kids at Hogwarts. Perhaps they were bobatauxs girls. Harry vaugley realised someone else was cheering. Suddenly, the whole hall was filled with echoed yells of encouragement. Encouragement to him. And draco. And Camilla. Because they were allowed to be happy. They deserved it. And together, they were amazing. Harry didn’t think twice. He kissed draco. Right there, as they walked to the hightabe. It was just a peck. A simple notion. But the shouts of encouragement seemed to triple as he did so. Harry felt giddy with joy. Not even winning the quiddich cup the year before had felt like this. Like the air had gotten thicker and he was floating. Like the breathe of the school was lifting him. And he was never going down again.  
Harry reached the hightable like he was in a dream. The crowed settled down, and moved to tables. Dumbledore spoke. Some official things must have happened, but happr wasn’t listening. Camilla was sitting in between him and draco, and his hand was touching the other boy’s as they rested upon the dense mass of beauty.   
“I guess we’re bi.” He said, leaning over so his head was resting on draco’s shoulder. For a few moments, draco leaned his own head, so it was resting on harry’s messy mop. Harry felt a smile stretching along his pale face. The slytherin sat up suddenly.  
“hey, let’s not get too touchy feely yet. Wait till we’re dancing.”  
Harry grinned. He would try.   
And then the champions were called forth for the first dance. Harry took draco’s hand nervously, and to his surprise, he squeezed it softly.  
“Nows when the touchy feely stuff begins.” He whispered in harry’s ear. Suddenly he felt a little more excited than nervous. It was his first dance with Camilla and draco. At the last minute, harry deposited thed girl on the high table, where she would get a good view of the dance floor. Harry blew her a kiss, and turned back to draco.  
“ready?” he asked.  
“I have been for months, potter, you just never knew.”  
“call me harry.” He said.  
“ok, potter.” He said.why did the cute ones always flirt so annoyingly.  
And then the song started. Harry melted into the music. He wasn’t dancing like mcgonagall had taught them. Not really. He moved his feel sloppily, a bit like he was walzing, and the other boy did the same, but there was no leader, no fancy posture, no hands on hips. They were hugging, never letting go. They were leading each other. Just like how they’d led each other through understanding their love for Camilla. And then their lios collided. The hall exploded in a whir of colour. Green, white, gold, black. harry wasn’t sure if he pulled away after a second or a month. He was glowing, and to his surprise, so was draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment.


	5. drunk on love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me writing completely at 2am. probably the last chapter but i have an idea in mind to continue if people want. please comment. not nsfw but has references.

Harry found Hermione and ginny at a table together. He was still holding draco’s hand. Neither of them had let go all night, and harry’s hand felt moulded to his boyfriend’s.  
“so you’re dates were ignorant little failures who left you alone after one dance then? I’m sorry.”  
Ginny chuckled.  
“not quite.”  
“so what happened.’ It was Ron.  
“hey ron.” Said draco, alarmingly politely.  
“oh, uh, hi, draco. Ummm, how long have you and harry been, urghhh, dating?”  
Draco looked surrisewd by the question, and turned to harry, who shrugged. How long had they they been together? Officially, not long at all, but they’d liked eachother long before that.  
“and the brick was… confusing.”  
Draco laughed. Neither of them even cared to explain. They’d decided to keep Camilla on the downlow.  
“where’s your date, by the way?” harry asked.  
Ron looked over his shoulder.   
“dancing with George.”  
“oh. Sorry.”  
Ron laughed.   
“noooo, not like that. There’s too much of an age difference anyway. It’s more of a brother/sister relationship.  
“so who is she?”  
Ron laughed.  
“you’ll see.” And then he vanished.  
Harry looked back to ginny and Hermione, and noticed they looked really close. Neither seemed at all focused on him or draco. He was about to say something, when ginny leaned in. Hermione did too. They were kissing. Hermione and ginny. Ginny and Hermione. Together. Everything made sense. The secret date. The familiar lesbian couple. The lack of boys. Harry looked for Ron. He was missing.   
He turned top draco.   
“wanna get a room?” he asked.  
Draco’s exprerssion said it all. They walked slowly up to tnhe headyable where they’de left Camilla, and picked her up. Tonight was the night. To do what they’d wanted to do for months. Harry nearly ran out of the hall. He and draco dragged eachother away from the hall. Harry spotted ron on the stairs, his head resting on the hair of a silver haired girl. It wasn’t fluer, harry could see that. She was smalled. Perhaps fleurs sid=sters age. 12? 13?  
And then he realised. It was fleurs sister. Ron had come to the hyule ball with gabrielle delacour.  
harry and draco swagged slightly as the pulled oneanother up the stairs towards the classrooms.  
Malfoy chuckled.  
“If I didn’t know you better, I would say you were drunk.”  
He chuckled again.  
“I am drunk. drunk on love. With you and her, I’ve got a double dose.”  
Harry kissed him.  
“me too. Lets just sober up for five minutes to get somewhere alone.”  
The boy laughed.  
“wish me luck.”  
“god, you’re a lightweight.”  
But harry fell over 30 seconds later, and suddenly they were lying on the ground. Draco kissed harry on the collarbone.  
“rooms are overrated.” He said.  
Harry was too drunk to care. He hadn’t even drank anything. What the heck. Perhaps he’d been drugged  
Harry struggled with the buttons on draco’s shirt.  
“public… hallway.” Draco muttered. But he was also attacking harry’s shirt with his teeth. They were kissing. Undressing. And Camilla was there too.   
Somehow they were suddenly in an empty classroom. He swung he door shut and swayed. He swaggered a meter to draco, who was holding Camilla, and fell face forward onto him. His lips explored both of them.   
Harry didn’t remember anything beyond that. Maybe he should have been worried when he woke up naked in the room, only vaugley aware of how he’d gotten there, bugt then he saw draco. This was how things were meant to be. Him, making out with Camilla and with draco through the night. Waking up beside them. Everything was perfect.   
Maybe he thought he’d been led astray by his heart. Falling in love with all the wrong people. But maybe he’d found his soulmates. Maybe soul mates didn’t exist. But love didn’t discriminate. Perhaps it wasn’t normal to be in love with a tower. But just because something isn’t normal it doesn’t mean it’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know me irl don't judge.   
> hope you enjoyed. comment for me to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment you can be mean i wont care. just posting bc i accidentally shared it with my class and now they're hooked but i cant keep emailing the document round every time i make an addition


End file.
